What is happening to this Captain?
by MissShortieBrown
Summary: The lemon part of a bigger upcoming story. JackxOC. Shalaya had never lain with a man, what's Jack to do about it? UPDATE: The newest chapter isn't JackxOc but it's quite nice all the same, give it a shot :)
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean Lemon

Jack x OC (Shalaya Blackthorn)

**A/N: Hello, Hello! This would be my PotC lemon that I mentioned writing way back. I had lost half of it, so I decided to rewrite it. It will be part of a bigger story once I get around to getting it from paper to computer. Do enjoy and please do leave me reviews to tell me how I did on my second lemon.**

**NOTE: It's pretty light considering actually...You'll see, enjoy :)**

Shalaya looked out onto the open sea and steered the Dragon's den along. Her mind was so consumed with thoughts and she felt her head getting heavy. An inaudible sigh escaped her lips as her head bowed enough for the brim of her hat to touch the steering wheel. She wasn't sure if she could continue steering. Kale noticed his captain's change in demeanour, and strode over to her.

"Captain? Is everything alright?" Kale murmured softly.

Her eyes slid up to meet her right hand man. The sun glistened off his dark, perfectly toned muscles; his earring glinted in the sun. She felt uncomfortable in the pit of her stomach. NO. She refused to feel sexual arousal for Kale. She gave a curt nod and passed the wheel to him. Perhaps she should go relax in her cabin. She strode off and went in her cabin gritting her teeth. She was still a woman with NEEDS goddamit.

Jack Sparrow watched Shalaya leave the wheel and go to her cabin. Kale was steering and no one acted as though it was a rare occurrence. He was confused to say the least and decided to go check on her. He slinked away silently. Kale noticed and smirked. Though he saw it in his captains eyes and it was quite flattering, perhaps he'd leave her up to Jack.

Jack walked in and closed the door behind him, expecting to see her standing over a map, or reading or even writing something. As he turned around, his lips parted in a silent surprise.

Shalaya was sleeping.

She never slept where anyone could see her and for awhile Jack thought maybe she never did. She looked as though she had stripped off her jacket and boots, dumped her effects on the chair and very nearly ripped her necklaces off and threw them on her table. Her boots sat clumsily thrown at the foot of her bed, her jacket hung messily on the chair. Her effects in a heap and necklaces sprawled untidily on the desk. She was lying on her stomach, her head turned towards the door. Her hair had been pulled out of its strict confinements and spilled over her shoulders like wine. The sun touched her caramel skin lightly, warming it. One hand rested beneath her head while the other hung of the bed. Her lips were parted as she breathed softly. Jack chuckled lightly to himself. She sleeps like a man he mused. But he still felt a tug in the pit of his stomach to go closer to her.

Walking over he knelt by her side. He skin was smooth and flawless, save for the scar than rode along her defined cheekbone. He watched her take slow, deep breaths and his own breath hitched as he found himself wondering...what other scars she bore. For such a strong-willed woman, one that took 40 lashes for her crew, he imagines her body; her skin told more of a story than she had ever let on. He brought his eyes up to her face. Her emerald eyes were now hidden, and her long lashes were dusting her cheekbones. She was gorgeous.

Her forehead wrinkled slightly and Jack held his breath. She groaned softly and turned on her back, her head facing the wall. Letting go of the breath he was holding, he hoisted himself up to sit on the edge of her bed. Swallowing, he gazed at her again. Her neck was stretched out, nestling into her pillow. She had an arm under her head and her other hand resting lightly on her breast. Her chest rises and falls with each sleeping breath. He sees that she's left her shirt quite a ways unbuttoned, and her chest wrap is quite visible. He smirked to himself as he propped his elbow on his knee and dropped his chin in his hand. She's very well prepared in case of an ambush.

He didn't watch her for very long, couldn't have been more than 5 minute, before the stirring need came about to touch her again. She looked so vulnerable it made him feel a certain way. Stretching his hand out he used the back of three fingers to push the hair behind her ear and slowly drag them over the exposed skin of her neck to her collarbone. She sighed in her sleep and mumbled. He cocked a brow. Sleep talker now was she? He placed one hand on the bed to steady himself, and used the other to caress her neck. She sighed again, mumbling the name "Jack". Oh he was beyond surprised now. She surely meant another no? Swallowing he did the motion again but allowing his fingers to trail to her buttons and allowed himself the luxury of popping two more open. "Sp-Sparrow, don't touch me." She growled albeit, shyly. He voice was growling, but the undertone was full of wanton desire. Positively dancing in glee, he leaned over her and licked her neck gently, nipping slightly allowing a sleep-induced mewl. "A-ahh, N-no don't Jack..." she moaned softly. Drawing back he watched as her hand squeezed her own breast lightly, and her slight panting his name out. Leaning over again, he nibbled her ear and placed his hand over hers and squeezed delicately. So she dreamt about him. He watched her begin to stir, and his smirk grew. Oh this was going to be fun.

She moaned softly as she opened her eyes. She expected the door or the ceiling to be in her view, but not eyes. Two very satisfied, playful brown eyes gazing back at her,

She yelped loudly as she jolted upright, Jack barely managing to leap back into his sitting position and he laughed loudly at her expense. She scrambled backwards, her hand flying at her chest in a vain attempt to cover up. "Jack SPARROW!" She yelled, startled out of her mind, "What in HELL'S name are you doing here?!" She sputtered."Should been on guard luv!" he grinned as he smirked at the mark he left on her neck. She looked at him confused until she touched the roughed bruise with her fingertips and dissolved into a heart attack of fury. She sung her legs over the bed, and getting up she made her way to the door. "Out Jack. I'll deal with you later."

Oh no. She wasn't leaving that easy. He wanted to have some fun with her.

She squeaked as a strong hand pinned her wrists to the door, while the other pulled her hair away from her neck. "Or you could deal with me now luv." He murmured against the back of her neck. His hand moved to her hip where he rubbed it firmly, and ran his fingers up her spine. She was beginning to feel hot and her lips parted as she panted slightly when he licked her ear. Jack wasn't much for foreplay, he usually liked to get it over with, but Shalaya was so adorable when teased. He pulled on her ear between his teeth and slowly reached around the front when she jerked away from him. "D-D-Don't touch m-me J-Jack." She stammered shyly glaring at the ground. He arms crossed in front of her.

Jack was confused. He'd never hold her against her will, but he thought she wanted it, she seemed so into it. He wouldn't push it but her demeanour seemed shy and under confident, a side he hadn't seen. The way she tried o hide herself from his gaze made him think -

"Luv? You have...lain with a man before no? He asked tentatively. Her eyes shot to him before they softened uncertainly and dropped to the ground again as she bit her lip. She leaned against the desk behind her and shook her head. Jack strode over to her smaller frame and lifted her chin with a rough hand. He eyes, her stature, everything seemed much more feminine. "Never? You've never been with one, or let one touch you?" he asked softly. Her eyes reflected shame as she dropped them again. "Why?" he asked. "I didn't want to form a connection with someone who'd leave me" she mumbled. Given her past, Jack understood. He swallowed and took a breath. Perhaps...fun would wait.

Swiftly, he picked her up bridal style and sat on the bed. She was seated on his lap, stunned, as he cuddled his face into her neck. "We'll take it slowly, and I won't do anything I shouldn't." He murmured. His moustache tickled her neck. His hands rubbed her gently. Her back, her shoulders, her arms, her hip, her thighs. "N-no Jack. Don't. I don't want-" she started, but stopped as he hugged her frame to him.

He wanted desperately for her to relax. He wanted her to know he wasn't leaving. Not anytime soon. There was an emotion she dragged up in him when he saw the pained look on her face when she had said she didn't want anyone leaving. It tugged at his heart and he wanted her to feel good, feel something to erase that look on her face.

He planted a delicate kiss on the mark he left and felt her body shift. He kept kissing her neck, graduating to licking and sucking. She had let go of willpower and tilted her head to the other side to give him more access. While one hand stroked her back, the other was for her to grip with her own. He lips were parted and her eyes closed and gentle hitched ahh's were rolling off her tongue.

Virgin and sensitive. He liked it.

Sliding his hands under her legs he half stood to change her position so she was straddling him. She blinked, startled, but he pulled her closer and continued on the other side. The change in position heightened her sensitivity and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders with one hand on the back of his head. His hands slid to her rear and began rubbing and squeezing. His other hand made its way to her chest and gently cupped her breast, massaging gently. She gasped and pulled herself away slightly. Jack kissed her jaw. "Shhh, it's alright" he murmured.

He turned and gently lowered her to the bed. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was more rapid. He dumped his effects on the floor, tossed his hat on top and removed his vest and boots to get comfortable. He got on top and straddled her, gazing at her flustered face. Undoing her buttons he shimmied her gently out of her chest wraps and gazed at her breasts. She blushed and tried to cover them but Jack pinned her wrists to the bed and lowered his head and began licking and sucking on one.

Shalaya arched her back and let out a louder moan. He flicked the tip with his tongue rapidly making her breathing erratic. Sliding his fingers between the spaces of hers, he allowed her to grip his hands while his lips and tongue ravaged her sensitive nipples. He would tease her by only licking around and the suck harshly, pulling up and letting go. She squirmed, her body not knowing what to do with this newfound feeling, making her hips buck slightly. Whenever she did buck her hips, she'd graze against his hardening manhood, eliciting pleasure for the both of them. Her legs were shivering as Jack heard a final loud moan, slightly higher pitch and then her body gradually going limp. Surprised he pulled his gaze up to her face, one she vainly tried to cover in embarrassment. Strand of hair stuck to her face with sweat, her face flushed a rosy hue and her eyes were half lidded.

"Luv...Did you..." he asked quietly and with a squeak she let go of his hands and threw her arms over her face. "D-Don't look at me..." she whispered her voice still showing traces of her orgasm. He blinked in surprise. He whole body was quivering and quaking beneath him, her breathing still erratic. She... She was... she was so...

Goddamn adorable.

He dropped his head on her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. Sliding an arm beneath her, he held her body flush to his. Shalaya looked down in surprise, dropping her arms to encircle his head. "J-Jack? What's wrong? D-Did I do something wrong?" she mumbled into his bandana. Jack let out an aggravated sigh, and bit her hard on the neck making her cry out. He sucked hard, leaving a mark and propped himself up over her to meet her eyes.

"You don't understand luv. I'm not used to this. I...You make me want to tease you, to hear what you do, to watch your face and see what you're feeling. I wanted to have fun with you but now I want to touch you, ravage you but I don't want to drive you away." He growled softly. He pulled her arm up to his face and trailed light kisses from her wrist to the inside of her elbow. She watched him through her half-lidded eyes as he held her wrist to his lips. Why was he being this way? Did he...did he feel...something for her? She placed her fingertips lightly on the side of his face, and he looked at her, soft brown eyes meeting shy green ones. He had never seen her like this. The strong, brash woman, who led a crew of rescued slave members, took their lashes, can out drink any man, and out speak any human or non-human. This beautiful, intense woman, who has her sweet, soft feminine side...

Was looking at him like no one ever had.

And it scared him.

It scared him to be looked at with such a trusting look.

But it scared him more that he wanted her to look at him like that.

He wanted her trust, he wanted to tell her he'd never leave, and he wanted her...love.

From the moment he'd met this gorgeous woman on Tortuga, from the moment she'd saved his life and he bounded himself to her crew.

He wanted her to love him.

He dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers. Lips she met willingly. He pushed off her shirt, and slid her pants past her hips till they reached the floor in a crumpled heap. He tossed everything else there to join the rest of the crumpled heap. There she was, with not a stitch of clothing on her, and Jack wanted to take care of her. He trailed his kisses downward, encouraged by her moans and mewls. When he had reached her womanhood she squeaked in surprise and tried to cover up. "N-No Jack not there!" she started but trailed off when Jack spread her legs and tossed them on his shoulders. One hand pinned her hands together in front of him while the other one spread her lips.

Gods, she was beautiful. A tight, rosy pink sight greeted him as he stared. She was positively dripping from her previous orgasm, but she looked ready for more. Her hips wiggled as she moaned out not to stare at her. He used his thumb to caress the inside and gently pressed on her clit. He watched as her hands balled up the bed sheet from where she was held as her voice got louder. His thumb moved in a circular motion, with varying pressures as he relished in her sounds. Her legs had moved off his shoulders to spread wide and her hips bucked, at one point so violently she grazed his lips and let out the cutest but loudest moan. Jack couldn't hold back as he lowered his head and proceeded to lick her, and suck her as her hips bucked and shook from effort. He let go of her hands to hold her legs apart and her hands gripped his head tightly. He licked he clit, his tongue flicking back and forth rapidly as she placed her feet down and lifted her hips so he could get to more of her. She dripped past his lips over her rear and onto the bed as she pulled his head closer to her. She was nearing an orgasm, as Jack could feel her walls twitching. He pulled back, and before she could protest, slid his index finger in her.

She gasped and her body went rigid. It was a piercing, pinching pain that she had to lie down for. Jack kissed her inner thigh as he realized she was truly a virgin. He had to take things slow. "Relax your muscles luv, don't fight me." He murmured. Shalaya let out a breath and he slowly moved his finger in and out. It didn't take long before she began to enjoy in. I was a different kind of pleasure, one that touched her core, she couldn't quite explain it. He let her get used to it as he rolled his finger around, touching her and feeling her, before inserting a second finger.

She squealed as this on hurt more but laid down and took deep steadying breaths. Relax, she mused, relax. She untensed her muscles and let Jack penetrate her with his fingers. He reached over and intertwined his fingers with her hand and she gripped it. Again pain turned to pleasure as he scissored his fingers in her and curled them touching spots sending waves of pleasure over her. He bit his lip and inserted a third finger.

Shalaya nearly went cross-eyed from the pain but bit her lip knowing Jack would take care of her. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, seeing the tiniest bit of blood and feeling guilty knowing he had teared her. He stopped moving his hand and sucked on her clit, making her forget the pain. He began moving his fingers again, getting faster and faster.

Shalaya felt the explosion behind her eyes. Her back was fully arched as she gripped Jack's hand and her other nails dug into the bed. He was positively jack hammering his fingers in her as waves of pleasure and orgasms wracked her body. She screamed as tears filled her eyes as orgasm over orgasm crashed over her body, completely stripping her of anything but that moment. The pit of her stomach roared as she squirted slightly, unable to hold back. Her screams practically shook the walls as her whole body was consumed. Two minutes later, she lowered herself to the bed, her legs shaking and her final moans left her body. Every breath she took had sound to it and it caused her chest to rise and fall sporadically. She had no strength left in her body as she became limp. Jack carefully disengaged himself and lay beside her. She covered her face with her arms as the after effects still shock waved weakly through her body.

He gently gathered her in his arms and pulled her close. He pulled the bed sheet over her and watched as her eyes drooped shut. Her cheeks were still flushed but her breathing had become calm and regulated. She was like a rag doll in his arms, he had sapped all the strength from her body. She had fallen asleep and Jack was left to stare at her perfection. He curled his fingers around hers and lifted them to his lips. He felt so full of...something for this woman. He couldn't put it into words, but he wanted her so badly. More than just a body he wanted to posses her so every look, every touch was his and his alone.

What was happening to this great Captain? He mused as he kissed her forehead and let his eyes slide shut.

**A/N : Reviews? Pleeeeeease :D**


	2. Shalaya and Riola

What is happening to this Captain - #2 - Shalaya and Riola

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I haven't written anything in a super long time, lots and lots has happened in the past little while, so I'm hoping to write more! Unfortunately and fortunately, this one is another lemon/erotica! JackxOc again, our lovely Shalaya Blackthorn. I was debating uploading this as a separate entity but figured the first scene had a lot of followers so I thought to keep it going :) Thank you all SO SO SO much for the positivity on my last one! And I say unfortunately because I don't believe I know enough about PotC to write a full fanfiction. Maybe in the future when I watch the movies again but not in the near future however I MIGHT have a few more lemons planned in the future for these two, so we'll see. Thanks again for everyone that stuck by, hope you enjoy this new lemon! Quick shoutout to;**

**princessanastasia6467 : Thank you!**

**PLLML : Oh man, thank you so much! Your review made me feel wonderful! I was always nervous about writing erotica because I felt they always turned out too mushy, or just badly written. And I love that you caught onto it. Thanks again for the review and hopefully if you do read this, you enjoy this one!**

**Princess-xeno : Thank you! I'm sooo glad you enjoyed it! I had hoped I portrayed that side of Jack well!**

**treena1996**** : Thanks for reviewing! And here's some more loving for you! And this is my OC, but just for you, I'll put a little back story in there :D**

**LOVE IT**** : Ahahaha! Thank you!**

** .g : Eeeeeee! Thank you so much!**

***WHOO. This took an entirely different turn. Not Jack x OC, that's next time, this is more OCxOC. But give it a shot.***

It had been a month and a half since Jack and Shalaya's little...romp in the bedroom and clearly it wasn't enough.

Several days had gone by and Shalaya had found herself becoming more and more irritable. She blamed it on the overbearing sun, on the lack of breeze, on the impossibly handsome Captain within reach, on the attitude of her hot, sweaty crew, on those warm, chocolate eyes boring into her, on the lack of events, or direction –

Or MAYBE. On the fact that Shalaya was just about ready to fuck anything in sight. Namely, the man standing on the other side of the ship, casting longing gazes at her when she wasn't looking. So for her it was frustrating since he never seemed to meet her eye when she was looking.

She let out an aggravated sigh and pulled her hat off. She leaned on the railing watching the calm sea, running her hands through her hair, trying to relax.

It was... an odd feeling. The heat coiled and unfurled in the pit of her stomach, like a living, breathing monster. Her legs ached with the mere effort of standing. Her fingers trembled and twitched, wanting to be grasping onto him, instead of this stupid railing. Her tongue, heated and wet, lightly traced the outline of her lips, recalling the sounds that tumbled out of her, his name she wanted so badly to cry out, but was too shy. She gave a shaky sigh, realizing she was falling to deep into revelry and instead of calming herself down, she was much more worked up.

"Captain! Tortuga spotted!" Cried down William from his roost in the Crow's nest.

Shalaya snapped her gaze forward and squinted. She could see it, the ghostly silhouette of land. She was beyond aggravated. Because of their distinct lack of direction, they'd have to go ask around and come up with some sort of direction to find her father.

Oh well, she thought as she settled in waiting to dock, maybe I can find something else to entertain myself.

**XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-**

Who would have thought, the daughter of the famed Tyrrel and Elenora Blackthorn, would become Captain of the Dragon's Den? Freed a group of slaves of her own ingenuity, and formed a crew? Been through hell and high water? Abstained from men in pursuit of the sea? And was now reduced to a hot mess by Captain Jack Sparrow himself? Pitiful, Shalaya thought, downing a bottle of rum with one hand, and successfully winning the 23rd arm wrestling match in a row with the other.

The man groaned in defeat as he tossed a small sack of money on the table and sauntered away. She watched his muscled ripple beneath his skin and felt her problem growl in the pit of her stomach. He wasn't the one she wanted, but at this point she'd take a wooden post. Damn, she wasn't drunk enough to forget this yet. She got up, and swayed over to Riola, a friend of hers from awhile back. She was flirting with a very muscular man, his gold tooth glinting as he leered at her. Riola giggled and brushed her hand up his arm, tracing the outline of his bicep. He pulled her closer and growled something in her ear as she bit her red painted lip and grinned. Watching the scene unfold made Shalaya more irritable and turned on. She strode up to them and planted a dagger in between the thin slices of their bodies into the wood of the bar. Riola squealed and backed off, and the man grunted and swung blindly at Shalaya. But, even in her alcohol-fueled state, she easily sidestepped him and brought her knee up, hard, into his solar plexus. The man doubled over groaning as she cracked the rum bottle over his head, effectively knocking him out. Riola grasping the situation turned her icy blue eyes onto Shalaya, now full of fire.

"SHALAYA. How DARE you! I was going to make a pretty penny off him." She shrieked. Shalaya appraised her. Riola had beautiful light skin, with as much showing as possible. Her dress dipped down to show off her impressive cleavage. Though angry, her stormy eyes were framed by dark lashes and black hair escaping the confines of her bun. Her blood-red lips were deliciously plump, yelling obscenities at her. Shalaya smirked, as she pulled her dagger from the wood. She had upset a bottle of rum and it spilled onto her blade. Raising it to her lips, she delicately licked it off, maintaining her predatory eye contact with Riola. She watched as Riola's eyes widened as the curses died on her lips. She watched as Riola swallowed. Shalaya slinked up to her and caught her between the bar. She pushed a knee between her legs and gazed down lustfully at the shorter woman.

"You're a right arse when you're grumpy and drunk. And horny." she gasped, as Shalaya had caught her hand and dipped her fingers into the puddle of rum and used her warm tongue to lick it off.

"I'll pay you double what he was going to pay." She growled, her eyes hooded and lustful.

"Triple. But, make me cum, unlike him, and I'll let you only pay double." She scoffed. Shalaya smirked and nodded as Riola led her upstairs.

Unknown to her, a pair of darkened eyes followed her every move, and an unhappy scowl graced his features.

**XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- **

Shalaya wanted to be gentle. She really did. But the iron grip of desire and the promise of release from the monster roaring in the pit of her stomach made that fly through the window.

She roughly shoved Riola against the door as soon as it closed and captured her mouth with hers. Riola tasted of candy and rum, sweet and sharp at the same time. She ached to feel how soft she was, and to have her hands roam over the map of her body.

Shalaya loved always being the taller one. She loved always having the upper hand on Riola. This wasn't their first time, heavens no. Even though over the years of growing up and exploring what the other had to offer, sex was never routine to them. She felt Riola moan with wild abandon in her mouth. She pulled back and grinned, knowing she was the only one Riola could let go with.

"Don't go looking so smug...Captain. I don't cum easily." Riola snarled, leaning in and closing her teeth on the sensitive skin of her neck. As she sucked a mark, Shalaya groaned and ground her hips into hers, flushed from being called Captain. Gods, it felt good.

Riola laced her fingers with Shalaya's and felt her hands be pinned to the wall. Shalaya continued her assault on her, attacking every visible part of her with bites, licks and peppered kisses. She felt the friction of their sexes being rubbed together and gasped when she felt her dress fall to the floor. Shalaya knew her way around a woman's body, that was for sure, but why such a fervor tonight? Why so quick? She groaned as Shalaya cupped her round ass and squeezed – albeit harder than what she was used to by her, but welcomed all the same – and pieced together the information she had.

She pushed Shalaya roughly away from her, and she stumbled back a few steps and toppled onto the bed, he legs spread to brace the fall. She gathered herself onto he elbows, just as Riola pounced and straddled one of her legs. She brushed her knee on her inner thigh and Shalaya groaned. She looked up at her and Riola undid her corset and let it fall. Shalaya reveled in the sight of her and raised her hands to grab onto her perfectly rounded breast. Riola slapped it away, earning a glare from the woman beneath her.

"What's wrong Shay? Not enjoying yourself anymore?" She teased, grinning slyly.

Shalaya furrowed her brow. "Dammit Riola, let me touch you!"

"Hmmm? I don't think so. Someone's a little –too- into their power play tonight luv." Riola purred, rubbing her warm quim on Shalaya's leg. She arched her back and moaned loudly as she pinched and rolled her delicate, pink nipples between her slender fingers. Shalaya whined, as she felt both heat and wetness pool between her legs. Still propped up on her elbows she let her head fall back, as impatient noises escaped her lips.

Riola undid her shirt and chest band hurriedly and latched her mouth onto one of her beautifully dark nipples. Blindly undoing her pants she slipped her hand down and gasped in surprise – Shalaya had never been _this_ wet before foreplay before – and trying to hold back her own arousal, used her middle finger to gently circle her clit. Shalaya squeaked and squirmed uncomfortably for a few seconds as she adjusted to the feeling, and gradually her hitched moans fell unabashedly from her lips. Riola was alternating between sucking and licking, leaving little marks on the sides where she could. Shalaya was so slippery that she threw caution to the wind and slipped two fingers inside.

Shalaya fell back onto the bed a strangled moan crossed with a relived sigh wormed its way out. Her hips bucked in enjoyment as she tried to get those fingers deeper inside of her. She babbled incoherently, begging for more. "Ahh – th-there, right there. Don't stop, Jack, please don't, don't, I want you, more, please –"

Riola ceased everything she was doing and removed her mouth with a slight _pop_. She stared down at Shalaya, beautiful and flushed, a frown of impatience marring her features. Her eyes glazed over with yearning, silently begged for release. Riola battled her own arousal and yearning to continue, feeling she'd get answers more easily out of her this way. "Who?" She asked.

"Who what. Riola. You stopped." Shalaya murmured, aggravated. She needed release so badly it hurt.

"Answer and I'll continue. Who?" Riola battled back.

"Who. What." Shalaya countered.

"Jack. The name you called out."

Shalaya's blood ran cold. She called his name out? She didn't realize, she didn't know what she was saying even during that.

"You don't mean... A man. A man? Named Jack? Not possibly, Jack Sparrow, THE Captain Jack Sparrow. The one travelling with you, the one downstairs in the bar right NOW." Riola's voice creshendoing louder until she was scolding her. Shalaya met her gaze and mutely, shyly nodded. "Bloody HELL Shay! You snagged HIM and you're wasting time up here with me? The bollocks is wrong with you?" Riola cried out, her English slipping back in as she slapped her forehead. Shalaya's hand shot out and grabbed her hand, a fierce intensity burning in her eyes. "Don't EVER, think that," she growled, "I love you like I always have, that doesn't change. That will NEVER change."

Riola swallowed thickly. "You absolute bellend. I love you too." She grinned, her eyes misty. "But why the hell aren't you shagging him? He clearly wants you Shay, He's been staring all night, and he watched us leave together." Shalaya perked up slightly at that, and then her shoulders sagged again. "I-I'm just not sure Ri. It's the first man in my life ever and, we didn't go that far the last time. He-He made me cum and we...fell asleep together." She mumbled, embarrassed to meet her friends eye.

Riola frowned and rolled off Shalaya to sit beside her. "I figured it was a man, but damn. Tell me what happened." She demanded, though not unkindly. Shalaya swallowed and spilled the condensed version. "Well, I went to sleep in my room, and woke up with him there. He seduced me a little then treated me so gently and so...sweetly. He, um... undressed me and used his fingers, three of them, and his mouth o-on my quim and we fell asleep together." She finished, blushing hotly.

"So...he didn't shag you?" Riola asked incredulous. Shalaya shook her head, wine coloured hair spilling over her shoulders. Riola raised her eyebrows but bit her tongue. Maybe she'd mention her thoughts to Shalaya when she was a little more clear-headed. "Consider it Shay. Men usually don't make a woman cum with nothing in return." She murmured into her hair as she leaned in. No wonder Shalaya had been trying to get the upper hand. The poor girl hadn't had real sex with a man yet.

"How long since the romp?" Riola asked lazily, twirling her dark hair around her finger. "Uhhm... a little over a month now." She mumbled.

Riola yelped, almost pulling her hair out. "Bloody HELL. We need to make you cum. Now. Over a month, God help you." Riola scrambled to pull Shalaya's clothes off and they landed with a thump on the floor. Shalaya was shocked, but dissolved into laughter that Riola soon joined in. Gods. They were indeed the best of friends.

Riola squirmed beneath Shalaya. "Still wanting the upper hand?" she smirked. Shalaya grinned and kissed her deeply. Oh yes she did.

**XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX-XXX- XXX- XXX- XXX-XXX- **

Riola moved her lips against hers, feeling how soft Shalaya was as she ground against her. Shalaya cupped her face in her hands, and let her tongue swirl around hers, the taste of rum tangling on their breath.

Their hair fell and mingled together, dark red against black.

Caramel skin against moonlight-kissed.

Lustful jeweled emerald eyes meeting playful oceanic ones.

Shalaya dragged the tips of her fingers over hardened pink nipples and elicited a primal groan. She followed that with a warm mouth and a wet tongue. Riola bucked her hips, her needy sounds tumbling out of her while Shalaya peppered her biting and sucking around her body. She kissed between Riola's full breast, lower and lower until she could graze her teeth along her hipbone. Riola mewled and raised her hips, begging for Shalaya to stop teasing. Shalaya grinned as she kissed her trembling inner thigh, and ran her tongue along the length of it. At last when she felt Riola had begged enough, she pressed her face into her dripping quim, obtaining a strained sound of desire from the young woman she had in the palm of her hand. She inhaled her scent, loving every minute of it. She placed gentle kisses around the outside and finally, finally, licked her from her opening to her clit. Riola almost screamed. Again, Shalaya pressed her face into it, alternating her tongue between lovingly circling her clit, to rimming her opening. She pushed her tongue inside her slightly to feel her writhe. She knew Riola loved it when you used only the mouth so she kept up her long, slow teasing stroked until she heard Riola sobbing above her about wanting to cum. She sped up her tongue and rocked her over the edge of her orgasm, interlocking her fingers with hers so Riola would have something to hold as she fell over the edge. Riola gradually came back down and Shalaya slowed her pace, only coming to stop when Riola was finished.

She came back up and kissed her softly, letting Riola taste herself. She wrapped her arms lazily around Shalaya's neck and kissed her deeply. When she pulled away, Shalaya smirked. "You came. Now I only pay you double." But Riola scoffed and pulled her down for another kiss. "If I make you cum, you don't have to pay anything. Let's see if I'm better than Sparrow, Captain."

Shalaya's bark of laughter turned into an ear-shattered cry as Riola plunged a finger in her. She pumped it slowly at the beginning, letting her walls tighten and loosen, marvelling at how wet she was. She placed a butterfly kiss on her hipbone, and watched with lust, amusement and love at the slightly older woman. Her body glistened with sweat as the pleasure rolled over her. Her eyes squeezed shut, enjoying every feeling. The words, the pleas that toppled off her lips, wanting more. Riola watch the sudden arch of her back when she slipped a second finger in. Shalaya's hands came up beside her and grips the sheets as her lips parted further, her desperate sounds louder and more needy. Curling her fingers, she drums softly on that spot, and Riola smirked lovingly as her name escaped Shalaya's beautiful lips instead of Jack's. Riola teased a third finger when Shalaya's eyes snapped open, and she pulled her down into a ferocious kiss. Riola, caught off guard, ceased pumping her fingers and fell into the kiss. "Don't compete with him, Siren. Give me something only you can. I want to feel only you tonight. I want you to make me come." Shalaya growled desperately, using Riola's pet name. Their gazes locked, Shalaya's determined one over Riola's shocked one. A grin crawled across Riola's face. "Your wish is my command, my great Captain." She murmured lowly, as she descended, dipping her face between her legs. She tasted Shalaya, letting her tongue stroke the lips first, before pushing, her whole face in, lapping up what Shalaya had to offer. Her hips rose, giving Riola far better access, and Riola could feel she was close. Something only she could do hm? She grinned and raised herself into a position where their warm quims were close. She closed her eyes and pushed them together, eliciting honeyed moans from the both of them. As she ground their sexes together, Shalaya was getting more and more higher pitched. Riola picked up speed, leaning down to nip and her breast, pushing their heated quims together, their wet clits grazing each other, their juices mingling, and Shalaya careened off the edge, screaming Riola's name.

Riola slowed the pace, and stopped when Shalaya almost fell backwards. She straddled her lap as they held each other close, breathing heavily into the crook of each other's neck. Even though they were spent, their grip on each other was still firm. Riola gently shimmied off and lowered Shalaya into bed. She wrapped her arms around her slender frame and watched as Shalaya's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing even out soon after. She propped herself up on her elbow and gazed down appraisingly at her. Shalaya was beautiful. Her wine colored hair, much nicer than her dull dark one, spread behind her. Her frame was slender, womanly but muscular from manning her own ship. Riola's gently fingers flitted over each mark on her body, scars that told stories, thin muscled beneath taut skin, this warm sun-kissed skin tone from being out at sea. She appraised her, bringing tears to her eyes. Shalaya was gorgeous, she was a Captain, and now had a ruggedly handsome man pursuing her? And her? Well, Riola had become a prostitute, wore low dresses and made enough money to get by. How could she ever compete with her best friend? Why was she even laying in bed with her, what was her worth – "

"Hey. Sorry I dozed off for a second there. You look beautiful." Shalaya murmured cracking her eyes open. Her body felt weak, so she stayed lying, but she rolled on her back to see more of her. And when she raised her gaze to meet her friends, not surprised at the tear rolling down her cheek. She raised a finger and caught it, and licked it off. "Siren tears are delicious."

"Why Shay. Why do you stay with me?" Riola murmured, embarrassed at the sudden question.

"Because I love you." Shalaya said simply, still looking at her. Her blue, oh so blue eyes snapped up to meet hers. "I love you Riola, I always have. I feel safe with you. When I'm with you, I'm home. And you're stunning to boot. You are, as if the sea itself decided to embody itself within one woman. Everything about the sea, from the calmest waters to the harshest of tempest. You're so mysterious, and I love everything from your nightshaded hair, to your moonlit skin, to your strength both inside and out. You make me whole; you keep me grounded when my life isn't. I look into your eyes and, well. I'm home. Captain or not." She murmured back, trailing the back of her hand over her hair, her skin, her heart, and pulling her hand up to flit a kiss across the knuckles. She looked up at her with shining eyes and whispers against her soft palm, "I want you to come with me."

Riola gulped, and blinked back tears, but smiled. "I can't, you dog. We both know that. Your home is here, innit? I love you too Shalaya. Always have, always do, always will. So come back often, and you'll be right at home." She kissed Shalaya gently and snuggled in with her, and they slept the night away.

The next morning, the rays of sunshine woke Shalaya to Riola beside her. She pressed a kiss against her forehead, and began dressing. Grabbing her effects, she strapped them on and turned to the door. "I'll be down at the dock at midday, luv. See me off." She called over her shoulder, not missing the tear-stained face. Shalaya blinked back traitorous tears of her own and stomped down stairs, determined to go into the town a bit, her sack of change tucked safely away.

Riola rolled onto her back and whimpered as she covered her eyes. Why. Why was she so stubborn? She wanted to go with her. She didn't want to prostitute anymore. She wanted adventures and to be by Shay's side. Her mind turned to Jack, but she realized with a start, the growing feeling inside wasn't jealousy. It was...happiness? And sadness mixed with a little pride. He'd make a fine man for her. But it didn't stop her from wanting to go. She wanted more than what this life could offer.

With a jolt she swung up and hurriedly got dressed. Vanity refused to let her leave without being made up first, but as she gazed on the little rucksack by the door, she was let down with a horrible feeling. How. How could she go anywhere? In a dress with a tiny bag, and not much money. She sat on the bed defeated. Shalaya didn't mean that. She wouldn't take her. She gazed in the mirror and looked into her own eyes. Was she scared? Of the ocean? The fear of the unknown? Or that Shalaya would become bored of her?

When it was soon midday, Riola trudged downstairs and began making her way to the docks. She marvelled from afar, at the crew, setting the ship up to be ready for sailing. Her eyes caught sight of Shalaya standing at the bottom. God's above. She looked like the chaotic beautiful of a tempest. Shalaya turned and caught Riola's gaze. Striding up to her, she watched as Riola opened her mouth to speak, but didn't let her.

She captured her lips in a sweet kiss. And pressed something into her hands. When she pulled away, she smiled. "1 Year." Shalaya murmured looking deep into her eyes and turned on her heel, and began walking to the ship. Climbing aboard, she called out to her crew and the ship began leaving the port.

Bewildered, Riola looked down at her hand. A heavy sack of money. And a dagger. A beautiful, simple dagger with a hilt of the brightest blue that shone in the sun. Unsheathing it, she found a word etched onto the base by the hilt. Home. _Home. _

"_When I'm with you, I'm home."_

That was inscripted around the base of the dagger. It caught her tears as they fell. Glancing into the money bag, she was astonished. Doubloons by the dozen. That was enough to pay her way for...one ...year.

Without hesitation, she ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the now empty dock. She grasped onto the post, and shouted with all her might;

"SHALAYA! I'LL BE READY! 1 YEAR, DON'T YOU DARE FORGET!"

Shalaya, though her back was turned, smiled a watery smile. She turned it into a smirk, and turned her head, letting the sun cast a shadow on her. She raised two fringes to her lips, kissed them and flicked her wrist backwards.

Riola let the tears fall unchecked. She grinned and laughed stupidly as she wiped them away. "You absolute bellend. I'll be more of a pirate than you in one year." She whispered out to the sea, watching as the sails got farther and farther. And she would be. She'd train; train hard until she could become a safe zone that would protect Shalaya. She would be her rock. Her home.

Smiling, she turned on her heel, awaiting when a year would be up.

**Author's Note: DAMN. Well. I set out yesterday to write a Jack x OC. Partway through I thought it would be a brief kiss between the two friends. Then it turned into a whole Chapter? Well. I promise the next one is a JackxOc but I really liked the way this turned out, so please please review!**


End file.
